


Welcome to the RCDA

by Shea



Series: RCDA [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dance School, First Day of School, M/M, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: When Allen Walker decided to sign up for dance classes, he had no idea it would be so… hectic. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing; it was actually quite a lot of fun. The other students at Rose Cross Dance Academy (aka RCDA) were a very diverse group, and the teachers even more-so.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a whole AU thing that will (hopefully) eventually have many more parts to it, adding in even more characters and pairings!

When Allen Walker decided to sign up for dance classes, he had no idea it would be so… hectic. Not that that was necessarily a _bad_ thing; it was actually quite a lot of fun. The other students at Rose Cross Dance Academy (aka RCDA) were a very diverse group, and the teachers even more-so.

There were five dance instructors that each taught a different style. Cross Marian, who also happened to be Allen’s uncle and guardian, taught the “classical” dances, like tango and ballroom. Klaud Nine taught ballet- which was the _one_ class Allen couldn’t take. He and ballet just didn’t mix. Winters Sokalo was the hip hop instructor, and probably the most fun (even if he did scare Allen a little). Froi Tiedoll taught interpretive dancing, and was probably the most laidback teacher there. Last, Kevin Yeegar taught tap dancing. On first meeting, Allen thought he might’ve been too old to still be teaching but _boy_ was he wrong.

The other students there were some of the best people Allen had ever met, too. They were all very talented, and diverse in their skills.

The first person Allen met, walking in, was Lenalee Lee. In her black leotard, pink skirt, and pointe shoes, it wasn’t hard to tell right off the bat that she was in ballet. She greeted Allen and immediately made him feel welcome. She also gave him the tour of the building, that was a lot larger than Allen had expected.

While showing him the ballet classroom, Allen had met the second student at the Academy, Kanda. He noticed right away that the male was extremely, well… pretty. His long hair was tied in a ponytail, different from Lenalee’s ballerina bun. He seemed to contrast quite brilliantly with the pink walls and beautiful ballerinas portrayed. Kanda had been stretching when Allen entered the room and immediately gave him a disapproving, even cold, glare. Lenalee removed Allen from the room quickly.

In the hip hop classroom, Allen had a little bit of a demonstration from a redhead and a brunette he would later know as Lavi and Daisya. They were _good,_ Allen could already tell. They were friendly, and even tagged along as Lenalee continued with Allen’s tour.

Cross’ room was the one Allen _least_ wanted to see, but he couldn’t deny it was one of the most aesthetically pleasing. The walls were painted red and had black silhouettes of dancing couples painted on it. It was in this room that he met Krory, Marie, and Miranda. Krory and Miranda were trying to practice their ballroom, but they both seemed a little clumsy.

The tap room was empty when Lenalee showed it to Allen, but he could tell it was definitely seasoned. There were several shoe marks on the floor, and the wall closest to the door was _covered_ in photos of past students, medals, and awards. Lenalee, Lavi, and Daisya all talked about Yeegar with such fondness. Allen could tell he’d like his class.

Tiedoll had been the only teacher that was in his room when they went to see it. He was instructing a small boy with blue hair, Timothy, as he called him. Tiedoll was kind enough, Allen discovered. But somewhat… odd.

Then they met the people that weren’t either student nor teacher. Reever ran the front desk, where students signed in and signed out. He also was in charge of the team that helped put together sets and ran backstage for recitals. They were pretty busy, so Allen didn’t bother them too much just to introduce himself. But they made themselves known sooner or later.

“This place is like a big family.” Lenalee had said after they finished showing Allen around. He found that he wasn’t all that surprised, the way everyone seemed so familiar and friendly with each other. He found he’d like learning here, and that thought was only cemented as his first week at RCDA began.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen's first day at RCDA where he tries out all the classes!

Allen walked into the building, his dance bag slung over his shoulder as he hummed a happy song. He was pretty excited for his first day of lessons. Since he didn’t have a specialty yet, he’d be trying all five classes all week.

“Good morning, Allen.” Reever greeted as Allen approached the front desk.

“Morning, Reever. How are you?” Allen replied cheerily, signing both his name and the time on the sheet. A quick scan told him Kanda and Lavi were already here.

“Can’t complain. Are you looking forward to your lessons?”

Allen smiled happily and nodded. “I am! It’s almost unreal; I’ve always wanted to dance, and really learn, and here I am.”

Reever smiled at him and ruffled his hair a little. “I’m sure you’ll be a natural. Yeegar is actually open right now, if you wanna go get dressed and start right away.”

“Thank you. I think I’ll say hi to Kanda and Lavi first.”

“Sure. They’re in Klaud’s classroom.”

Allen thanked Reever, waving over his shoulder as he made his way to the ballet room. He could hear a beautiful song drifting out of the room, along with Klaud’s crisp voice giving the boys instructions. Allen didn’t think Lavi took ballet, but he couldn’t see why he wouldn’t either. He stood off in the corner, not that he went unnoticed; the far wall was only mirror, so they caught him right away. Kanda didn’t pay any attention to him, but Lavi waved a little bit.

Allen noticed that Kanda was _very_ good at doing ballet. He was wearing black tights and a blue, form-fitting shirt with no sleeves. He moved with the confidence and sophistication of a professional dancer, graceful and elegant. It was surprising, considering the male’s cold and brash personality. But it also… _fit_ him, somehow.

Lavi, meanwhile, was still just doing the basic positions. He was wearing tight-fitting black shorts and a green t-shirt. But while Kanda wore leather slippers while dancing, Lavi was barefoot. Lavi mostly seemed to be here for killing time, rather than _seriously_ learn ballet, which seemed to annoy Kanda. But at least he had good form when he did his positions.

“Are you going to be learning ballet?” Lavi asked once he had permission from Klaud to take a break. Kanda kept practicing.

“Maybe.” Allen shrugged. “I’m taking all five classes this week to see what I really like and am good at.”

“That’s a good idea.” Lavi nodded and took a long sip from his water bottle. “I’ve always been good at hip hop, so Gramps signed me up before I could even make my own decision.”

“So you didn’t even have a choice?”

“Well, I’m sure if I _really_ didn’t like it, he’d let me quit. But I guess he saw my potential and wanted me to really go for it.” He shrugged a shoulder, but grinned so Allen didn’t worry.

“What about Kanda?” Allen asked, jerking his chin to said male, who was practicing straight pas de bourre’s now. “How did he get into ballet, of all things?”

“I think he just liked it more than anything else, to be honest. And he _definitely_ wasn’t going to take Tiedoll’s class.” Lavi snorted and Allen’s brow furrowed.

“Why not?”

“You mean, you don’t know?” Lavi blinked.

“I guess not.”

“Tiedoll is Yuu’s-“

“That’s none of your business, Moyashi.” Kanda said, suddenly beside both boys and making them jump.

“Geez, Yuu! A little warning?”

Kanda just ignored him, grabbing a towel from his bag and wiping off his sweaty forehead. He eyed Allen with distaste, and Allen frowned a little bit. “Are you actually taking lessons here?”

“I am, actually.” Allen replied, sticking his chest out a little bit. “Got a problem with that?”

“Tch.” Kanda sneered a little. “Amateur.”

Kanda left the classroom at that, although he didn’t take his bag so Allen assumed he’d be back. Lavi chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head a little. “Yuu’s as friendly as ever…” He shrugged. “Don’t take it personally. Kanda’s just a little prima donna~”

Allen just sighed some. “I just hope I don’t have to take any lessons with him.”

“Nah, probably not. I mean, Yuu’s in here pretty much all day long. But he doesn’t take actual lessons with anyone that’s not Lenalee.”

“Really?” Allen blinked. “Why?”

“Well, she’s the only one that’s advanced enough to work with him, for one thing. Plus they just, get along better than he does with anyone else.”

“He seemed to work with you okay.”

Lavi laughed lightly. “Because I wasn’t getting in his way, maybe. But ballet’s not really my forte, anyway.”

“Yeah, it didn’t seem like it.”

“Hey, now.” Lavi pouted and held a hand over his heart. “That wounds me.”

Allen chuckled lightly. “Yeah, okay. I’m gonna go get dressed and start my lesson.”

“Ooh, who are you with first?”

“Yeegar, I think.”

Lavi grinned and nodded a little. “Good place to start.” He agreed. “Good luck, Allen~”

“Thanks, Lavi.” Allen smiled a little before leaving the room.

He went across the hall to the dressing rooms. Getting dressed in his grey shorts and black t-shirt, Allen eyed his reflection in one of the many mirrors. He knew he probably stuck out, with his white hair and red arm. He’d probably have to wear costumes with long sleeves for recitals, lest he risk really sticking out. Like that one big kid with a group of little kids.

Allen pulled on his shoes and went to Yeegar’s classroom. The tap instructor was there, thumbing through a newspaper. When he noticed Allen, he immediately set it aside and smiled warmly. “You’re the new student here?”

Allen nodded once. “Yes. My name is Allen Walker. Thank you for teaching me.”

“What manners.” Yeegar’s smile grew warmer. “Have you stretched?”

“Er, not yet…” Allen admitted sheepishly.

The older man gestured to the open floor before them. “Well, I suggest you get started. Dancing without stretching is dangerous and harmful. Even if tap is not as flexible as ballet may be, it’s still important to warm up one’s muscles.”

Allen nodded and immediately started to stretch his legs as Yeegar instructed him to do so. Somehow, he already knew that there would be many lectures along with his tap lessons.

<><><><><><><> 

Allen groaned as he left Yeegar’s class almost two hours later. Daisya, Lenalee, and Lavi were in the lounge when he arrived.

“You look exhausted.” Daisya noted helpfully. Unlike the other dancers, that dressed in as little layers as possible, Daisya dressed like a real hip hop back up dancer. A grey wife-beater, black vest, black-and-white shirt tied around his waist, black cargo shorts, and dark grey Adidas. Topped with a grey beanie on his head, Daisya looked ready to go do a video.

“I didn’t expect tap dancing to be so… taxing.” Allen bemoaned as he sat down on the couch beside Lavi.

“Well, were you any good?” Lavi asked.

Allen shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know… I don’t really think so.”

“Don’t rule it out just yet.” Lenalee said with a smile. “I believe you can be good!”

“Thanks, Lenalee.” Allen smiled back. She was dressed in the same attire as the other day, only she wore her pointe shoes instead of the slippers. “Say, do male ballet dancers have to use… those?” He motioned to the shoes.

“Not usually.” Lenalee answered. “Except for comedic reasons.”

“Like the stepsisters in _Cinderella_ are usually played by men in pointe.” Lavi added.

“You know about ballet?” Allen arched a brow at him.

“Of course.” Lavi grinned,

“Mr. I’m-A-Dance-Major.” Daisya teased in a mocking voice.

“Wait, so you’re here doing dance, but also studying at University?” Allen blinked.

Lavi nodded a little bit. “Gramps had a lot of high expectations. Even if I’m good at dance, he wanted me to go to school too. Not that I’m complaining.”

Allen nodded slowly. “I see… you must be pretty talented to balance both at the same time.”

“Thanks~” Lavi grinned as a chime went off. “Ah, we should probably get back before Sokalo makes us do the same routine for five hours…”

“He’d do that?” Allen blinked.

Lavi and Daisya both scoffed and said in unison, “Oh, yeah.”

Allen watched them leave the lounge, wondering if Sokalo was really as… hard as they made him sound. From the look on Lenalee’s face, he probably was. He sighed and rolled his neck some, his hands massaging the muscles on his shoulders.

“Which class are you taking next?” Lenalee asked after a moment.

“Oh, I think Tiedoll’s.”

“The _interpretive_ dancing.” Lenalee nodded some. “I think that style is easily both the hardest and easiest.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, interpretive dancing is like, you have to use your moves to portray a certain emotion or story.”

“Isn’t that… kind of how _all_ dancing is?”

“Yes, and no.” She waved a hand dismissively. “You’ll see when you take his class.”

And indeed, Allen _did_ see. This class lasted only an hour, but Allen was sure Tiedoll had cut it short because he was simply _not getting it._ Although the instructor did mumble something about “Yuu having a lesson he can’t miss” or something. Of course, he wasn’t exactly doing all the fancy moves just yet. Tiedoll had mainly just explained what interpretive dancing was supposed to be and showed him the very basic of moves. He was nice enough, maybe a little weird, and Allen felt bad for pretty much deciding after one lesson that this would _not_ be his forte.

Right after that lesson, Allen went across the hall to the ballet room. Kanda was, surprise surprise, still there. Allen recognized the music from the Nutcracker, and had to wonder what part Kanda would be playing. Probably the Nutcracker himself, though he thought the part of the Mouse King would fit him better. The thought made him grin slightly, though he hasted to be rid of it.

“So, you’re ready for your first ballet lesson?” The instructor, Nine, asked in her clear but sharp tone.

Allen nodded once, setting his bag on the floor beside Kanda’s. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good.” She nodded to the far side of the room, far away from Kanda. “You will learn position first, over there.”

Allen nodded once again and hastily made his way over to the spot. He could somehow tell that while friendly enough, Miss Nine would be someone he did _not_ want to make cross.

As he passed Kanda, the other male gave him a look that more or less said “stay out of my way”. Not that he had to worry. Allen might’ve wanted to annoy him, but ruining someone’s practice routine was another thing entirely. Besides, even if he was a total jerk, Lavi had been right; Kanda was pretty advanced, and _good._ His graceful, energetic moves were almost hypnotizing.

Not that Allen _cared._

He took his place at the barre and awaited Nine’s instruction on positions. Allen knew absolutely _nothing_ about ballet and while he could appreciate the gracefulness of it, he never had any real interest in learning. But now that he had the opportunity… why not?

“First position-“

<><><><><><><> 

By the time Allen had gotten permission to leave the lesson, he had the positions memorized better than his own name. Instructor Nine had been strict and harsh, but Allen hadn’t expected anything less.

He immediately went to the next and final room, hip hop. He’d been able to hear the thumping base over all other music in every classroom. He hoped that despite Sokalo sounding like a crazy harsh teacher, he’d be kind of fun too.

Lavi and Daisya were working on their routine with the confidence of practiced professionals. Both had wide grins on their faces as they danced, effectively portraying their energy and enthusiasm in their work. As clumsy and uncoordinated Lavi was in ballet, he was completely in his element here doing hip hop. Daisya was too, and Allen had to wonder how he didn’t lose his beanie doing all that jumping and spinning and frecking _backflips._

“This is the new kid?” A loud voice said behind him, making Allen jump a little. The man speaking was _huge,_ easily the tallest person Allen had ever met, and had some kind of tattoo or scar across his nose. “Scrawny.” The man tutted.

 _This must be Sokalo…_ Allen thought. “I’m here to learn, Sir.”

Sokalo scoffed lightly. “Are you even _worth_ teaching?” He thrust a hand out to the dance floor. Lavi and Daisya had retreated to the wall, though obviously stayed to watch. Lavi flashed him a thumbs up. “Show me what you’ve got.” Sokalo said and shoved Allen to the center of the floor.

The music started up once he pushed a button, the base making the whole room practically shake. Allen hadn’t expected to be thrust out like this, expected to just… _dance_ on the first day. But, he decided, better give it his all!

He took one step before Sokalo raised his arms. “Stop!” Allen frowned, but did so anyway. Sokalo made a face. “If within the first step or presence you can’t make a good impression, what’s the _point._ ”

Lavi and Daisya were both shaking their heads, and Allen frowned just a little bit. “What’s a ‘good impression’?”

“I’m so glad you asked.”

Allen wished he hadn’t asked. Sokalo was _definitely_ a crazy, harsh teacher. But he couldn’t exactly say he _didn’t_ learn anything… and maybe he had a point with the impression thing.

“Of course he had a point.” Allen muttered to himself as he made his way to the bathrooms. “He’s not the teacher for no reason…”

He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed a little. His face was flushed from exertion and his bangs clung to his skin with sweat. Four dance classes, despite them being the simplest of beginner classes, were a lot. Allen was going to have to make a choice about which class he’d want to take, and soon. There was no way he’d be able to do all four. Five, he realized, if his own guardian was going to come back to instruct the ballroom/tango class. Which he hoped _not._ Growing up with Cross the past few years, he’d already more or less ben forced to learn the “classical” dancing, and quite frankly, he was done with it.

So… out of tap, interpretive, ballet, or hip hop… Interpretive was already out for sure. Tap probably wasn’t far behind. Ballet and hip hope though… he’d give another chance.

Most of the other dancers were in the lounge when Allen headed there. Even Kanda. Lenalee smiled happily at him. “How was your day of lessons?”

“Exhausting.” Allen sighed. “But… it was pretty fun.” He nodded a little.

“I knew you’d have fun~” Lavi grinned and punched Allen’s shoulder playfully. “Hip hop was the best though, yeah~?”

“It was… entertaining.”

“It’ll get better. Especially when you go down to one or two, instead of all of them.”

“How was ballet?” Lenalee asked, obviously hopeful he would join.

“Terrible.” Kanda cut in before Allen could answer. “Sloppy, and inflexible.”

“Ever the critic, Yuu…” Lavi sighed. He draped an arm over his shoulders and tugged him close enough to plant a kiss on his temple. Allen blinked and hardly registered his jaw dropping open. “Good thing you’re not in hip hop with me~”

“What?” Kanda snapped, glaring at Allen as he took Lavi’s arm off of him.

“I-I just- didn’t- Are you two like… together? Like, _dating_?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I didn’t really mention it, did I?” Lavi scratched his cheek, laughing lightly. “Yuu and I have been dating for close to a whole year now~”

“Does it weird you out or something?” Daisya asked, glancing up from his phone.

“N-No! I just… didn’t expect you to date _Kanda_ of all people.”

Kanda tch’d and rolled his eyes before getting up from the couch. “I’m getting a drink. Come with me.” He tugged on Lavi’s shirt sleeve none-too-gently but Lavi seemed happy as ever to follow.

Lenalee smiled softly. “Believe it or not, I think Kanda’s been happier since he’s been with Lavi.” She said and then waved a hand. “Anyways! I guess today’s pretty much over, huh? Do you want to come get dinner with us?”

“Who’s ‘us’?”

“Oh, right. Usually the four of us go to get dinner after classes. Sometimes Reever or Johnny will tag along too.”

“Oh,” Allen blinked once and then nodded a little bit. “Sure! It sounds fun.”

“Great!” Lenalee smiled again. “Welcome to our team, Allen!”

Allen smiled kindly and glanced around once. He really had started to feel welcome and like a part of the RCDA, despite it being only one day. He nodded a little bit. “Yeah…” He could tell he’d have a great, and yet crazy, time here.  


End file.
